


pretty boy

by lifeatelevn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, did i mention it's soft as hell, mattsun's so in love it's almost revolting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 15:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14108775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeatelevn/pseuds/lifeatelevn
Summary: God, he's so in love.





	pretty boy

Mattsun turns his head at the sound of soft feet hitting the ground and smiles at the sight before him.

Makki is wearing his favorite over-sized Mattsun tshirt, hem falling around mid-thigh and covering his boxers. His hair is an absolute disaster, pieces sticking out everywhere- expression still half-asleep and groggy, eyes lidded and heavy with sleep. If it were anyone else, Mattsun would've probably thought they looked stupid, but instead he feels his heart flutter and a smile etch its way onto his lips.

Makki pads lightly over to him, unaware of the love-stricken expression Mattsun is wearing, and plops himself down in his boyfriends lap, straddling his thighs and shoving his face into Mattsun's shoulder.

"Morning, pretty boy," Mattsun chuckles. A hand reaches up to softly card through strawberry-colored hair while the other wraps around Makki's waist, pulling him close.

"'M so tired..." Makki whines, yawning into Mattsun's shoulder. Thin arms wrap around Mattsun's neck and he sighs at the warmth radiating off the body currently doing its best to wrap itself entirely around him.

Makki's so cute when he's sleepy. Mattsun's always relished in this side of his boyfriend- a side no one else gets to see, a side only for him. He gets to see multiple sides of Makki that lots of people don't, but this is definitely his favorite. Soft and pretty, so delicate Mattsun feels the need to hold him like a glass figure. Like he's the most important thing in the world, like he's the most beautiful and unique creature the Earth has ever seen and he needs to preserve that beauty. So beautiful, so incredible, so cute...

Mattsun quickly realizes he had mumbled the last two syllables he thought in his head out loud into Makki's hair, heart stopping at the slip up of his words that could possibly get him kneed in the crotch, or worse, death.

Makki pulls away quickly- _shit, he heard_ \- something between a scowl and a glare on his face, lip jutted out and eyes squinted.

"The fuck did you just say?"

Mattsun circles both of his arms around Makki's waist, staring up innocently at his slowly-seething boyfriend. _Cute_ angry boyfriend, he thinks. Makki scowls back at him.

"I told you, I hate being called cu-" Makki's words fall off his tongue when the hands circling his waist move up to his cheeks, sliding through his hair and finally settling right under his ears, warm palms resting on his neck and causing goosebumps to form underneath them. Mattsun is smiling up at him, a smile full of fondness and infatuation, adoration. Love.

Mattsun smiles bigger, taking in every beautiful inch of Makki's face. The pieces of light pink hair sticking out and creating a monstrous mop on top of his head, the freckles dotted across Makki's cheeks, so small and light he can barely see them even when he's focusing. The slight dark circles under gray eyes and lips curved so enticingly he immediately feels the need to kiss them until they're swollen and red. The slow blush creeping onto Makki's cheeks.

Mattsun realizes Makki stopped mid-sentence, not something he often does, especially when yelling at him. He looks back up to see his boyfriends eyes wide and somewhat flustered, breathing shallow, the rise and fall of his chest barely noticeable.

Mattsun bites his lip to hold in his grin. "God, I'm so in love with you. How do you do that, huh?" He swipes a thumb across Makki's bottom lip, "How are you so beautiful?" he whispers, mostly to himself.

"Wh-what, Issei, wh- the fuck," Makki's words tumble over his tongue, too flustered to even form sentences. "Sh- shut up, you idiot, shut up-"

Mattsun laughs, effectively ceasing Makki's rambling as he pulls his boyfriend in for a kiss, savoring the sharp inhale Makki takes through his nose.

"Never," he murmurs, lips grazing over Makki's, just barely touching.

God, he's so in love.

**Author's Note:**

> this work is unfortunately not related to mr lee taemin's legendary song "pretty boy" altho it's a work of art and u should all go listen to it if u haven't yet thank u
> 
> to add, i haven't posted on here for two years but this exact drabble has been sitting in my notes for about that long, and it's always been one of my favorites that i kept so i decided to give it some luv and post it here. i've been thinking about getting back into writing so maybe expect more from me ?!? *finger guns*
> 
> anyway! i hope u enjoyed it & thank u for reading :-) kudos and comments are always greatly appreciated! <3


End file.
